The present invention relates to a new and distinct Papaver super poppy hybrid plant named ‘Heartbeat’. The new Papaver is a product of a planned breeding on Sep. 25th 1997, by the inventor in Atascadero, in the County of San Louis Obispo Calif. U.S.A. The new Papaver is an inter-specific hybrid, originated from a cross pollination of the following Papaver species: Papaver atlanticum, Papaver californicum, Papaver rupifragrum, papaver somniferum, and Papaver orientale.
The inventor selected the new Papaver in 1998 from the resulting progeny on the basis of its floriferousness, remarkable coloration, and its vigor.
The breeding scheme was Papaver hybrid×Papaver orientale of an unnamed cultivar. The female, or seed parent, of this sowing being an inter-specific hybrid of the species Papaver atlanticum, Papaver californicum, Papaver rupifragrum, papaver somniferum, and Papaver orientale. The male, or pollen parent, was an unnamed Papaver orientale seedling of unknown parentage. Trials were set up in both Atascadero in the County of San Luis Obispo Calif. U.S.A. from 1998 to 2001 and at the National Collection of Papaver U.K. in Cheriton Hampshire England U.K. from 200 to 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Papaver super poppy hybrid plant ‘Heartbeat’ was accomplished by cuttings at Atascadero U.S.A. The instant plant has shown that the unique features of this new Papaver are stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.